Herp-A-Derp 101 American Idol
The Herp-A-Derp 101 American Idol Mini Series is a mini series of Herp-A-Derp 101. Characters will sing for the judges, Mario, Herp-A-Derp Stuntman, and Herp-A-Derp. This will be 10 episode mini-series. Audition Round Results ﻿These are the contestants, what they sang, and if they made it or not. *Luigi: Barbie Girl (FAIL) *Luma: Numa Numa (PASS)* *Skipper: Somebody to Love (FAIL) *Gingy: My Fanny Pack (PASS) *Sulley: Traveling Song (FAIL) *Christmas Elephant: Bagel Song (FAIL) *War Machine: I Like Cereal (PASS) *Winnie: New Divide (FAIL) *Zurg: Villain (FAIL) *Giant Pikachu: Zelda Title Theme Brawl (PASS) *Jinky: Robotnik Land (FAIL) *Shrek: Farting In Your Sleep (PASS) *Buzz: You Got A Friend In Me Spanish Version (PASS) *SpongeBob: Boxman 2.0 (PASS, changed to FAIL) *Talking Train: Gravity Smileys Theme (FAIL) *Ghost of Hell: I Believe I Can Fly (FAIL) *Bobble Head Stick: PokerFace (DISQUALIFIED) *King Kong: Go Diego Go Theme (FAIL) *Baby Pikachu: Changing Guard Mix Un-Edited Version (PASS) *Mantyke: Changing Guard Mix Un-Edited Version (PASS) *Butterfly Boat: Bacon Man (FAIL) *Jessie: I Love Lasanga (PASS) *Hinky: I Love Lasnanga (FAIL) *Mike: I Love Lasanga (PASS) *Hell SpongeBob: Goofy Goober Rock (PASS) *LockNess Monster SpongeBob: Goofy Goober Rock (FAIL) *Whiplash: FUN Song (PASS) *Zorro: FUN Song (PASS) *Iron Man: Iron Man Instrumental Version (PASS) *-Luma made it but was left in the Drawer of Winners and did not compete in Hollywood, however he will join the finalists. Hollywood Round Results These are the results of the Hollywood Round, the characters, and if they went in the Good or Bad pile of crap. *Zorro: Trapped In A Drive Thru (BAD, Eliminated) *Buzz: Milky Milkshake (GOOD) *Jessie: Milky Milkshake Steven Hawking's Version (BAD, Eliminated) *Woody: This Is How We Will End It (GOOD) *Shrek: Constipated (BAD, Eliminated) *Mike: Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls (BAD), Backwards SpongeBob Theme (Eliminated) *Gingy: Anthony's Gone (BAD, Eliminated) *Baby Pikachu: Bad Romance (BAD), Backwards SpongeBob Theme (Eliminated) *Mantkye: Welcome To Tokyo (BAD, Eliminated) *Hell SpongeBob: Teenage Dream (BAD, Eliminated) *Iron Man: Highway To Hell (GOOD) *Giant Pikachu: Teleporting Fat Guy (GOOD) *War Machine: Pee Wee's Playhouse Theme (BAD, Eliminated) *Whiplash: Oh Izzy Mix (GOOD), Backwards SpongeBob Theme (GOOD) Semi-Finals Results *﻿Luigi: Gay Barbie Song (Eliminated) *Woody: What Is Love (Eliminated) *Giant Pikachu: Pokemon Theme (Eliminated) *Luma: I Wanna Be Famous (Eliminated) *Whiplash: Seven Rings In Hand (Eliminated) *Iron Man: White Feather In The Storm (Finalist) *Buzz: New Divide (Finalist) Finals Results *Iron Man: Milk & Cereal (Eliminated) *Buzz: Firetruck (WINNER) Overall Results *7th: Luigi (Barbie Girl, Gay Barbie Song) *6th: Giant Pikachu (Zelda Title Theme Brawl, Teleporting Fat Guy, Pokemon Theme) *5th: Luma (Numa Numa, I Wanna Be Famous) *4th: Whiplash (FUN Song, Oh Izzy Mix, Backwards SpongeBob Theme, Seven Rings In Hand) *3rd: Woody (This Is How We Will End It, What Is Love) *2nd: Iron Man (Iron Man Instrumental Version, Highway to Hell, White Feather In The Storm, Milk & Cereal) *1st: Buzz (You Got A Friend In Me Spanish Version, Milky Milkshake, New Divide, Firetruck) Trivia *﻿The judges were Mario, Herp-A-Derp, and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman. *Luigi was the only contestant to return. *New Divide was the only song to be sung twice (by Winnie and Buzz) (Milky Milkshake and Barbie Girl were sung twice too but the 2nd time was a different version). Category:Series